Modern aircraft are commonly equipped with a relatively large number of Line Replaceable Units (LRUs), which perform various functions supporting aircraft operation. By definition, LRUs are modular components that can be removed and replaced in-field in a relatively efficient manner to, for example, minimize downtime of the aircraft during maintenance, such as during an unplanned maintenance event and repair. To reduce the likelihood of in-field LRU failure, LRUs are often replaced and overhauled after expiration of a so-called “Time Between Overhaul” or “TBO” value assigned to the LRU. The TBO value is a fixed period, which is typically measured in flight hours and set by the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) during initial design of the LRU. The OEM may determine the TBO value of a particular LRU based upon a number of different factors. These factors may include the structural characteristics of the LRU (e.g., the base materials of the LRU, the presence of rubber seals and gaskets, the provision of coatings or coating systems, etc.), the mechanical stressors to which the LRU may be exposed (e.g., expected vibration and stress concentrations), and the range of operational environments in which the LRU may potentially be deployed.